


Songbird

by BAD268



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: Erik fills as the parental figure for the reader.
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Songbird (Platonic Phantom X Reader)
> 
> Fandom: Phantom Of The Opera
> 
> Requested: Yes; It's a Tumblr request.
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> W.C. 994

You practically grew up in the Palais Garnier. With your mom being one of the lead violinists, you spent most of your childhood running between calls and playing with the costumes. Your mom had always talked about her Angel of Music, but she didn't let you meet him until you were about six. Even then, he attempted to scare you in which your response was:

"It's not very nice to scare people, Mr. Phantom." After this encounter, you two were nearly inseparable.

He taught you how to play the piano while your mom was practicing on stage with the rest of the cast. Her castmates wondered where you would be at sometimes because they were so used to you running and playing with props and costumes. Your mom brushed it off saying that you stayed home with your aunt, so she and the rest could practice in peace. In reality, you were down with Phantom in his tunnels under the stage learning music.

As you aged, you and Phantom moved from learning the piano to the organ and, ultimately, learning to play the violin like your mother. By the age of thirteen, he believed you were a better vocalist than your mother. You would always laugh and tell him to stop laughing. Alas, the fun had to end one day.

You and your mother, who had been living with her sister, had to move in with your uncle upon the passing of your aunt. You were devastated to leave the Phantom, and you practically begged your mother to let you stay with him in the Palais Garnier. Unfortunately, your mother did not want to leave without you, so you had to pack up your life and move out of Paris.

You regretted not being able to say goodbye to the Phantom, who you called Erik now since you were told that you were leaving after you spent the day with him and there were no rehearsals for the weekend. Erik had to find out of the departure through eavesdropping on a few violinists gossiping about your mother being afraid of the Opera Ghost. He was heartbroken that his best friend had left without a word to him.

Now, you are twenty-two. You have made a name for yourself as a solo violinist. You had traveled the world playing for kings and queens of countries as well as small events for commoners to enjoy. One day, you were invited to the Palais Garnier to perform for a few days. Knowing that you would never pass an opportunity to see your friend Erik again, you accepted immediately.

That very next week, you showed up on the steps approaching the main doors before making a sharp right and going towards the secret entrance Erik told you to use if you ever came too early too late. You walked through the old curtains to see the dimly lit tunnels you missed. You could hear the sounds of the organ, so you walked to it. You followed the lights down the corridor and to the small river leading to the music Erik was playing. After stepping onto the little boat, the music stopped. If you didn't know the way so well, you would have been lost. After reaching the cavern Erik resides in, you stepped out of the boat mindful of your long dress and holding it to avoid it touching the water. Almost immediately after you set your dress back down, the bars protecting Erik's lair closed. You turned quickly, not expecting the rods to close you in.

"Who has invaded my taverns," a deep voice from the shadows said.

"It's not very nice to scare people, Mr. Phantom," you replied with a small smirk displayed on your lips. "I expected you to know of my arrival as you know everything that happens in the opera, do you not?"

"It was not brought to my attention that you would be here, no. That does not mean that it isn't a pleasant surprise." He came out of the shadows to approach you. He still wore the white mask on the scarred half of his face.

"You look shorter than I last remember."

"You are taller. I could seem shorter because you are nearing my height." He smiled slightly, but it was gone as soon as you noticed. "What made you come back?"

"The opera wanted a performance from me. Your lessons helped me become a world-renowned violinist." He looked as if he always knew that you would become famous with the violin at your side.

"You should play one of your favorites," he half requested half told you.

You grabbed a violin the Erik had and began to play the beginning of this as Erik joins in on the piano.

"Oh, how I have missed you my Songbird."

Near the end of your stay, you felt upset having to leave your best friend again. You made your official debut on the Palais Garnier, and you astounded many of the people who came to see your performance. You also had the honor to meet Christine, and to Erik's displeasure, Raoul. He would follow you around the stages to hear you practice in the little free time you had, and it annoyed Erik to his whits end. It had gotten to the point where he would break something to distract Raoul momentarily before taking you through one of the hidden tunnels around the opera house. You knew that you would miss the little things you would do with Erik once you had gone home, but there was this feeling telling you that you would be able to stay and work at the Palais Garnier.

On the day of your supposed departure, you had spoken with the director in hopes of being able to stay. He replied with a smile and a nod. You were ecstatic that you immediately ran to your best friend who you would not be leaving again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thank you for, hopefully, enjoying my work! Please vote, comment or, heck, share it if you want. If you crave more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad (@BAD268) and/or my Tumblr (also @bad268). I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any request is still appreciated. That's all for now, Lads. Thanks for being a part of my Academy.
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> BAD268


End file.
